In tne Moonlight
by Allison Becker
Summary: Eve Magnolia has lived 17 years of her life with a skin disease, when the doctors tell her she doesnt have longer to live she starts to live her life fullest, she falls in love with a boy named Daniel. can she live her life long or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

**In the Moonlight**

**By: Allison Becker**

**Chapter 1**

Eve sat in her room awaiting the sun's arrival; the sun was something special to her. She wore her pajamas and sighed as she closed the blinds; the clock read 4:25 A.M as she went to her mother's room. "Mom the suns coming up…." Eve's blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she hugged her mom. " I'll be at work and your dad will be home to tutor you" her mom sat at her usual makeup counter and applied her eye shadow and sighed before kissing Eve goodnight. Eve went to her room and was not feeling tired so quickly tied her hair up and reached under her bed to pull out a box that contained her favorite magazine, on the front was a picture of Katy Perry smiling, t was a seventeen magazine. Eve read them when she was bored; she read almost a thousand of them so far. Eve opened the magazine and sighed, she had read this one ten times already. Eve had just turned seventeen and had wanted to go to a normal high school but couldn't due to her disease. She sighed and went under her covers after placing the magazine down. She closed her piercing purple eyes that were bright under the lamp's light reflecting off. When she fell asleep she dreamed of the sun, Eve ran down a road and the sun bathed over her legs. She was free of the curse, she went to the beach and she could feel the sun warming her back and not burning her skin. Eve's brilliant smile shined brighter in the sun. "Eve, wake up…. It's time for school" Eve felt a cool hand on her shoulder, "Okay dad…" Eve opened her eyes and jumped out of bed and into the shower; the clock read 5:30, _almost time for the sun to go down_ Eve thought. Once she applied her sun screen she dressed into her favorite gray dress that cut just above the knees. She zipped up the back and was ready to go after pulling her hair up into a neat bun; she pulled on her gray flats and headed downstairs. On the table was a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. The leftover dinner her parents had eaten attracted her to the fridge but she ate the plate they had left for her instead. "Ready Hon? " Her father walked into the kitchen as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, when she nodded he went to go prepare his car. Eve was tired of going out at night she wanted to go out during the day where the sun could warm her, she hated having xeroderma pigmentosum. She had severe problems with going in the sun, even a minute under would burn her hands and she would cry. Eve's hand touched her warm tear that fell from her eye, "Eve… oh my… are you alright sweetheart?" Her father came in and more tears fell from her eyes. Eve knew she couldn't live very long with her condition and she hadn't wanted to show her true feeling about her condition, "If you don't want to go to night school tell me." Her father hugged her and her hands went up to his shoulders, "Dad I don't want to die, I want to be able to go outside and not be cooped up…..I'm sorry dad, it's all my fault I have this stupid disease."; "it's not your fault, chickie…I still love you the same as I did when you were normal." Dad hugged her tighter and she laughed when he pulled her to the car, her dad always had ways to make her smile. They drove to the school to Eve's singing a song called _your song _by a famous Japanese singer, she had learned Japanese over the long summer and she had been interested in it and she loved to sing the English versions to her dad. Once they arrived Eve decided to undo the bun in her hair so she pulled out the pins and her blond hair fell over her shoulders. Once she apologized to her dad for crying she went inside of the school building that had sheltered kids during the day. She heard voices of some kids who had probably stayed after school with their club. Just like her friend Samuel often talked about. "Hey I think I hear someone..." A voice came through the hall. Eve stood frozen near the door that led to a hallway; she would never make it in time for them not to see her. Her feet began moving quickly as she ran, "hey you come back here!" the person called her and she continued running not knowing how to stop. Before she knew it the boy caught her, "Hey what are you doing here…." His voice trailed off as Eve turned to face him. She caught her breath and looked into his emerald eyes. "Sorry" she whispered lightly even the boy could barely hear her. "Hi…what are you doing here?" the boy asked but less aggressive. "I come to the night school here…." Eve glared at her hands that felt hot. When Eve was nervous she usually had a burning sensation in her hands. "Sorry I ran because you scared me." Eve wished he would nod and let her be but he didn't. "I'm Daniel" He poked out his hand for her to shake. "Eve! Come on your late!" Ms. Redwood stood taping her foot in the doorway. "Sorry MS. Redwood, coming" Eve quickly walked down the hall. She was glad that she left the boy behind. She began to walk and the boy sort of hung back, " see ya around..." he quickly ran back to the room he had left from. Eve was glad that he was gone now, she sat in her normal seat and her mind wandered to Daniel. He had caught her and for some reason she had a weird kind of feeling inside of her. When class had finished when she came out of the class Daniel was standing there probably waiting to bombard her with more of his questions. " Hey Eve..." He reached out and poked her shoulder and that caused her to turn around and look at him. "How come you go to a night school instead of regular school?" The question she had been dreading the most had just been spit out of his mouth and that made her frustrated, " I have a disease where I can't go out into the sun, so the doctor told me not to go to regular school" Eve heard how terrible her voice sounded and looked down at her blue polished nails. "Oh, sorry" Daniel now regreted asking the question but Eve just replied by shrugging at him. "Eve, time to go home" Eve's father took her hand but before he pulled her away she spoke, " Dad can we bring my friend home?" Daniel looked up at her and she sort of smiled at him then pulled him to her car. They talked the whole way home and that's when Eve found out that Daniel's brother had the same disease like her. Some how they had become fast friends that night, "See you around" Daniel got out of the car when Eve's dad dropped him at the directed place.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Moonlight**

**By: Allison Becker**

**Chapter 1**

Eve sat in her room awaiting the sun's arrival; the sun was something special to her. She wore her pajamas and sighed as she closed the blinds; the clock read 4:25 A.M as she went to her mother's room. "Mom the suns coming up…." Eve's blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she hugged her mom. " I'll be at work and your dad will be home to tutor you" her mom sat at her usual makeup counter and applied her eye shadow and sighed before kissing Eve goodnight. Eve went to her room and was not feeling tired so quickly tied her hair up and reached under her bed to pull out a box that contained her favorite magazine, on the front was a picture of Katy Perry smiling, t was a seventeen magazine. Eve read them when she was bored; she read almost a thousand of them so far. Eve opened the magazine and sighed, she had read this one ten times already. Eve had just turned seventeen and had wanted to go to a normal high school but couldn't due to her disease. She sighed and went under her covers after placing the magazine down. She closed her piercing purple eyes that were bright under the lamp's light reflecting off. When she fell asleep she dreamed of the sun, Eve ran down a road and the sun bathed over her legs. She was free of the curse, she went to the beach and she could feel the sun warming her back and not burning her skin. Eve's brilliant smile shined brighter in the sun. "Eve, wake up…. It's time for school" Eve felt a cool hand on her shoulder, "Okay dad…" Eve opened her eyes and jumped out of bed and into the shower; the clock read 5:30, _almost time for the sun to go down_Eve thought. Once she applied her sun screen she dressed into her favorite gray dress that cut just above the knees. She zipped up the back and was ready to go after pulling her hair up into a neat bun; she pulled on her gray flats and headed downstairs. On the table was a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. The leftover dinner her parents had eaten attracted her to the fridge but she ate the plate they had left for her instead. "Ready Hon? " Her father walked into the kitchen as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, when she nodded he went to go prepare his car. Eve was tired of going out at night she wanted to go out during the day where the sun could warm her, she hated having xeroderma pigmentosum. She had severe problems with going in the sun, even a minute under would burn her hands and she would cry. Eve's hand touched her warm tear that fell from her eye, "Eve… oh my… are you alright sweetheart?" Her father came in and more tears fell from her eyes. Eve knew she couldn't live very long with her condition and she hadn't wanted to show her true feeling about her condition, "If you don't want to go to night school tell me." Her father hugged her and her hands went up to his shoulders, "Dad I don't want to die, I want to be able to go outside and not be cooped up…..I'm sorry dad, it's all my fault I have this stupid disease."; "it's not your fault, chickie…I still love you the same as I did when you were normal." Dad hugged her tighter and she laughed when he pulled her to the car, her dad always had ways to make her smile. They drove to the school to Eve's singing a song called _your song _by a famous Japanese singer, she had learned Japanese over the long summer and she had been interested in it and she loved to sing the English versions to her dad. Once they arrived Eve decided to undo the bun in her hair so she pulled out the pins and her blond hair fell over her shoulders. Once she apologized to her dad for crying she went inside of the school building that had sheltered kids during the day. She heard voices of some kids who had probably stayed after school with their club. Just like her friend Samuel often talked about. "Hey I think I hear someone..." A voice came through the hall. Eve stood frozen near the door that led to a hallway; she would never make it in time for them not to see her. Her feet began moving quickly as she ran, "hey you come back here!" the person called her and she continued running not knowing how to stop. Before she knew it the boy caught her, "Hey what are you doing here…." His voice trailed off as Eve turned to face him. She caught her breath and looked into his emerald eyes. "Sorry" she whispered lightly even the boy could barely hear her. "Hi…what are you doing here?" the boy asked but less aggressive. "I come to the night school here…." Eve glared at her hands that felt hot. When Eve was nervous she usually had a burning sensation in her hands. "Sorry I ran because you scared me." Eve wished he would nod and let her be but he didn't. "I'm Daniel" He poked out his hand for her to shake. "Eve! Come on your late!" Ms. Redwood stood taping her foot in the doorway. "Sorry MS. Redwood, coming" Eve quickly walked down the hall. She was glad that she left the boy behind. She began to walk and the boy sort of hung back, " see ya around..." he quickly ran back to the room he had left from. Eve was glad that he was gone now, she sat in her normal seat and her mind wandered to Daniel. He had caught her and for some reason she had a weird kind of feeling inside of her. When class had finished when she came out of the class Daniel was standing there probably waiting to bombard her with more of his questions. " Hey Eve..." He reached out and poked her shoulder and that caused her to turn around and look at him. "How come you go to a night school instead of regular school?" The question she had been dreading the most had just been spit out of his mouth and that made her frustrated, " I have a disease where I can't go out into the sun, so the doctor told me not to go to regular school" Eve heard how terrible her voice sounded and looked down at her blue polished nails. "Oh, sorry" Daniel now regretted asking the question but Eve just replied by shrugging at him. "Eve, time to go home" Eve's father took her hand but before he pulled her away she spoke, " Dad can we bring my friend home?" Daniel looked up at her and she sort of smiled at him then pulled him to her car. They talked the whole way home and that's when Eve found out that Daniel's brother had the same disease like her. Some how they had become fast friends that night, "See you around" Daniel got out of the car when Eve's dad dropped him at the directed place.

**Chapter 2**

Eve awoke the next morning and yawned as she shuffled through her closet. She pulled on her favorite mickey mouse shirt and a pair of black shorts. Her blond hair was fell over her shoulders as she walked downstairs. Her father sat at the kitchen table eating his eggs and bacon while Eve watched him she smiled. " Dad, i'm ready for the doctors appointment." Eve sat casually next to him. He nodded lazily and kissed her forehead lightly, "Well then lets get going..." He pulled out his car keys from his pocket and they walked to the car quickly so Eve wouldn't feel the heat against her skin. The car had its windows tainted really dark so no sun would go through and hurt her. Once they arrived at the doctor she wore her UV protected coat that ran down to her ankles so no part of her was exposed. The lights of the doctor's office were dim and exposed no Uv so Eve removed the hot coat and sighed sitting down next to her father. " Love you, hon" Her father squeezed her hand, Eve's mom had been to busy with work to even acknowledge her at all. The nurse came to the door, " Eve Magnolia" Eve stood and followed the nurse with her father hanging out in the waiting room. She walked in and the doctor did his usual inspections including adding a little UV light on her skin which jurt worse than any shot she had ever taken. " First I need to speak to you then I will have a talk with your father." I nodded and he began speaking and the only thing that I heard that shocked her was exactly what she had been dreading all her life, " You only have a few more months to live... i'm sorry Eve but your immune system is getting weaker and..." Eve's brain stopped on those last words, _only a few more months to live; only a few more monthes to live...why? Why me?_ Eve's mind replayed these questions and the doctor looked at her when she didn't respond. " I don't want to die...doctor why? Why me?" Tears flooded from her eyes. "Why" Her breath came out in a sob and she let it go. Tears and tears, the doctor went to speak to her father while a nurse tried to comfort her. " It will be alright sweetie...shhh it will be okay" Her arms caressed Eve but all she did was cry. When her father came in he had tears on his face as well. " My baby..." he hugged Eve tightly and that's when Eve realized that this was real and her disease was real. " You can attend regular school if you'd like" Eve sat quietly in the back of the car tucked into the coat, crying silently. " Sure I guess" Her voice was muffled and confusing but her father understood her. "Eve" Eve had sat in room the whole day alone and quiet. She refused to eat even though her father bugged her often she just continued to stay in her room. "I'm going over to the school to enroll you, um...I gues i'll see you later." Finally her father had left her alone and she looked down at the white piece of paper that she had been writting on the whole time.

_Dear father, mother:_

_Life is short but when your me life is sacred... as sacred as any cancer patients lives. __When my life ends, my spirit will die... I guess I am afraid of whats to come of me. __If life is lived well I believe that afterlife will go well to... Father I wish I could live longer so I could fall in love and have children... but I know I never will be able to now that my life is to end. I would like to thank you father the most for always helping me to soar through the cludy days and Mother for at least worrying about me when I was little... When I die I hope I will never leave you minds...I hope to cherish high in the sky and watch over you like an Angel! I love you both so much and I am very sorry for have being born this way, with this disease...Alone, My heart beat aches every minute when the time runs out like a sandglass I know that my time will be up..._

_Love you forever and ever; your daughter,_

_Eve _


End file.
